Learning Curve
by Freestylesmile
Summary: Lightning expects nothing more than a degree and a job after college. She couldn't have known how much more was waiting for her.


**Title: **Learning Curve

**Author:** Freestylesmile

**FRF Gift For: **Singie

**Summary: **Lightning expects nothing more than a degree and a job after college. She couldn't have known how much more was waiting for her.

* * *

**University of Cocoon, Campus Library**

**First Year**

Lightning sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing at her eyes. Setting her pen down, she crossed her arms and looked around the room.

She was in one of the main seating areas of the university's rather large library. It was as quiet as one might expect, with a background murmur of whispers and footsteps.

After taking a sip from the bottled water next to her textbook, she picked up her pen up and went back to studying.

Minutes into her work, she was absorbed enough that she didn't notice a pair of students approach her table. Books were placed hesitantly within her view, making her glance up.

"Alright if we sit here?"

They were both women, athletic and conveying quiet confidence with their relaxed stances. The one who spoke had a Pulsian accent.

Lightning nodded, turning back to her book.

"Thanks," said the second one cheerily, devoid of an accent. "Everywhere else is pretty full."

They set their books on the table and bags on the floor. The one with the accent sat next to Lightning and across from her friend.

"What time was practice, Tifa?"

"Four thirty. We've got an hour and a half."

Lightning only half listened to them as she busily scribbled down notes. After getting their papers and other school supplies out, their table settled into a productive silence, only pausing here and there to stretch or check their phones.

Lightning found herself enjoying the company, oddly enough. Except for one problem.

She was stuck.

Resting her forehead on a hand, she twirled her pen with her fingers, frustrated at the time she was wasting on this particular assignment. She hadn't expected it to be quite this difficult, hoping to finish up quickly and go back to her dorm early.

She glanced at the top of the page in her book. _Introduction to Pulsian Script._

Her eyes slid to the person seated next to her. The woman had the end of her eraser pressed to her lips, brow dipped low as she stared at her own book with a slight scowl. Lightning took notice of the beaded necklaces and bracelets. Part of a tattoo poked out from the edge of her shirt sleeve.

Lips thinning, Lightning half glared at her paper before taking a breath. She raised her eyes again. "Can I ask you something?"

The woman glanced up quickly, raising a brow. "Yeah, sure."

Lightning pushed her book a little closer. "Would you be able to help me with this?"

The woman looked at her notes and the book. Her eyes lit up. "Lady Luck's with you, it seems. You've come to the right person." Her smile was charming.

Lightning noticed the woman named Tifa rolling her eyes.

"Right. Can you help?"

"Let's see what you've got here." The Pulsian pulled Lightning's notes and book a little closer. "Which one's giving you trouble?"

Lightning pointed. "Here. These letters aren't matching."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, that's a fairly common problem. You actually want to use this symbol, instead of the individual characters." The woman used her own pencil to lightly scrawl a few lines next to Lightning's answers.

Lightning watched her carefully, listening as the Pulse woman explained how the lines and symbols worked.

"Alright. So for this one I'd write it like this?"

"Yes! That's very good." She nodded, leaning her elbows on the table as she observed. "You have beautiful handwriting, by the way."

Lightning looked up and away. "Thank you."

"I can look over your other answers, too, if you'd like."

"Okay."

For the next short while, the woman helped Lightning through her work, offering helpful comments along the way. It wasn't long before Lightning was finished and had gained a substantial amount of knowledge that would no doubt assist her in the rest of the class.

"I appreciate your help."

"Of course. Always like talking about Gran Pulse."

"She does," Tifa commented with an amused smile.

The woman shot her a harmless glare before looking back. "Don't think I caught your name?"

"Lightning."

The woman offered a hand and a polite smile. "Fang. And this is Tifa."

Lightning shook their hands.

"What's your major?"

"Criminal Justice."

"That's my minor," Fang said with a smile. "Thought you looked familiar from one of my classes. Uh, the hair, I think." She gestured at it. "Hard to miss."

Lightning breathed a short laugh. "Right."

Tifa leaned partway over the table to catch their attention. "Fang we better go. Or else we'll be late." She offered an apologetic smile to Lightning.

Fang started. "Oh, yeah. Nearly forgot." Both of them gathered their things. Lightning did the same, seeing as she was finished. She delayed slightly to allow the others time to leave ahead of her.

Fang waved to her. "See you around, Lightning."

Lightning nodded back. "See you."

…

She saw Fang again just before her Introduction to Criminal Justice class. Lightning was standing in the hall fifteen minutes prior with a few other students, waiting for the current class to finish. She noticed Fang sauntering down the hall, a hand in her pocket as she focused on the device in her hand, hooked to earphones whose wires dangled leisurely from her face.

Fang glanced up, looking around before her eyes fell on Lightning. She quickly took her earphones out.

"Hey."

Lightning nodded to her. "Hi."

"Thought it was this class. I tend to show up a bit later." Fang put her phone and accessories away as she leaned against the wall next to Lightning. She talked quietly so as not to disturb the current class. Sticking her hands in her pockets, she continued, "Must be a freshman, too, yeah?"

"Yeah."

The doors to the classroom finally opened and students poured out into the hall. Fang glanced at her as they waited.

"Would it be alright if I sit with you?"

"Sure."

Lightning went to her usual desk, Fang right behind her. Thinking she ought to say more than single words, Lightning wracked her brain for a conversation starter. In college, there was always one sure-fire way to do it.

"You said Criminal Justice was your minor?"

"Right. Forestry would be the major. There's a lot of work for it on Gran Pulse."

"What made you decide to come here?"

Fang smiled easily. "Got a scholarship to play for the volleyball team here."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "You must be pretty good then."

"Yeah, I do alright," Fang chuckled. "What about you? What do you plan to do with a Criminal Justice degree?"

"I'm planning on being a lawyer."

"A lawyer? Nice."

The instructor began class. Lightning was pleased to note that Fang was just as focused on the material as she was, and didn't attempt to continue talking until the end.

"What's your next class?" Fang asked as they gathered up their materials.

She had interesting hair, Lightning noted. It was thick and wavy and gave the impression that she didn't have to brush it to make it look that good, which was rather useful for a college student. There were red tips on the ends that looked natural, and several thin braids tucked behind her ear.

"The one you helped me with yesterday."

"Ahh," Fang nearly sang. "How are you feeling about it?"

"Actually." Lightning paused for a moment, book halfway into her bag. She set the book in and turned to Fang as she tugged her backpack straps over her shoulders. "Maybe you could help me some more? Would you have time to meet up later today?"

"Uh," Fang stuttered and started rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh-well, yeah. Of course. Did... Did you want to meet at the library again?"

"Sure." Lightning pulled out her phone, tapping on it to go to her contacts list. "I need to get going so I'm not late. Can I text you later?"

"You want my number?" She heard Fang clear her throat as her finger poised over her phone.

Lightning looked up, lowering her phone. "Only if you're comfortable with-"

"Oh, of course, yeah. Sorry. Er, it's..." Fang rattled off her number, which Lightning quickly punched in. Fang peered over at her screen. "And the full name is Oerba Yun Fang. O-e-r-b-a. Yeah, just like that."

"Okay. I sent you a message."

Fang stared at her phone. It lit up along with her eyes. "Got it. Lightning Farron, eh?"

"That's it." Lightning felt herself smile slightly. Fang seemed overwhelmingly pleased. "I better go."

"Right. Sure. I'll catch up with you later, then?"

"Yeah."

…

Their meetings at the library became a regular occurrence. Lightning was starting to feel rather competent with writing in Pulsian, even beyond what her class required.

"...So then Vanille goes outside and this _huge_ gorgonopsid is staring her in the face." Fang was leaning against the table, arms and hands gesturing.

Lightning's eyebrows rose slightly. She had her arms crossed over her book as she listened. "What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do. I grabbed a stick and stuck him in the bum. Vanille and I tore off while he was chasing his tail."

Lightning snorting, covering her mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

Fang chuckled next to her, twiddling a pencil in her fingers. "Boy, those were the good ol' days."

Lightning shook her head. "Do you miss it?"

"Yeah." Fang stared at her pencil for a moment, the cheerfulness leaving her eyes with a shadowed look. "Yeah, I really do."

Lightning watched her closely. "You'll go back over the break, right?"

"Can't. Gotta stay for practice and a few games."

"Oh." Lightning didn't know what else to say.

Fang sighed, scratching the back of her head. "That's the way it is. Anyway, sorry. What's the next question?"

Lightning already had the answer written out in her mind, but Fang seemed to need a distraction.

She moved the book closer.

…

After being invited by Fang to her first home game, Lightning attended every game she could afterwards.

It was obvious why Fang had been offered a scholarship. She dominated at the net. Her spikes were deadly, and it was difficult to get a solid hit past her blocks. She was a positive support to her teammates and kind to the other players.

They often met up after the game, either to hang out with Fang's teammates or do something on their own.

It was the middle of their second term when they found themselves sitting in the empty bleachers after a particularly rough game.

"It looked like you struggled today."

"Yeah. Got a lot on my mind, I guess." Fang was wearing her usual high school jacket.

Lightning glanced at her. "You've been away from home for a while," she commented.

Fang nodded, a twitch in her jaw.

A pause. "At least it'll be summer after next term."

Fang nodded again. She breathed a tired sigh."Yeah."

Lightning placed her hand on Fang's back and rubbed in gentle circles.

"Hasn't been all bad though." Fang looked at her, smiling through sad eyes. "I met you here. I always enjoyed helping you study, you know. Even though you hardly needed it after a while."

Lightning exhaled with a little smile. "Caught on, did you?"

"You're a good friend." Fang swallowed, and laughed. "I was even gonna ask for your number before you beat me to it."

Lightning's hand paused. She'd known they skirted around the idea, but neither had brought it up until now. "Fang... I... School takes up a lot of time and-"

"I know," Fang nodded reassuringly. "I know. And I'm okay with that. But... I was hoping, if you changed your mind, I'd at least be at the top of the list."

Lightning scoffed and rolled her eyes. "There's hardly a list."

"So, I'm not on one?" Fang pouted at her, quiet mirth in her eyes.

Lightning looked away. Fang bumped her shoulder, making her smile.

Lightning continued to idly rub Fang's back. They were quiet for a long while, lost in their thoughts.

Fang sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Ah, shit."

"Come here." Lightning reached over to her shoulder and gripped. "Come on."

Fang exhaled heavily and allowed Lightning to pull her in against her side, resting her head under Lightning's chin. Another sigh and she twisted around, burying her face in Lightning's collar.

Lightning silently held her.

If there was a list, she couldn't think of anyone else to put on it.

…

**University of Cocoon, Dorms**

**Second Year**

Lightning carried her bags down the hallway. The dorm was bustling with students new and old coming in for the start of the new year.

With determined steps, she navigated the chaotic halls and found her room with little trouble. She opened it with a key.

Both sides of the room were mirror opposites, with a basic bed and desk for two.

It was empty.

Lightning chose the left side, figuring it didn't matter, and set her first load of baggage on the bed. She peered out of the dorm room, glancing down the hall.

She was relieved to see her her little sister Serah making her way down, dragging a suitcase that appeared rather heavy and cumbersome for her.

Lightning raised a brow. "Did you get lost? I thought you were right behind me."

"You left me in the lobby," Serah huffed. "I didn't realize you were in such a hurry to get to your room."

Lightning just shook her head and helped Serah unload what she had.

"It doesn't look like your roommate is here, yet," Serah observed.

"Yeah. Let's get another load."

Serah groaned, but Lightning was already headed for the door.

She nearly tripped over a short redhead whose arms were laden with baggage.

"Ah!"

Lightning caught the girl by the arms before she could fall and lose everything.

She peaked around the bags. "Lightning! You're already here?"

"Vanille," Lightning greeted warmly.

"It's good to see you again," the younger girl chirped. "I was so glad you and your sister were able to visit over the summer."

Lightning smiled softly. "Me too."

"Is Serah...?"

Lightning waved behind her. They greeted each other excitedly, and like a chemical reaction that was beyond Lightning's comprehension, burst into immediate chatter. After Vanille put down the bags, the pair immediately settling into an exaggerated complaining match about whose sister was the worst slave driver.

Lightning huffed quietly and rolled her eyes. She rested a hand on her hip as she watched them.

"They're something, eh?"

The accented voice was welcome in a way Lightning couldn't describe. She turned to find her roommate leaning against the door frame, grinning.

"Hey, Light."

_When had she been so eager to hear it?_

Lightning's smile widened. "About time you got here."

Fang chuckled, pushing away from the door. She had a grace about her movements that Lightning somehow hadn't noticed before.

"Worried I'd walked out on you, eh?" There was a sparkle in her eyes as she stepped closer. Fang dropped a hand on Lightning's shoulder, squeezing firmly. "It's good to see you."

_Were they always that green?_

"It's good to see you, too."

Fang's palm was still warm on her shoulder. "Ready for another year?"

"Yeah," Lightning answered, short of breath.

Suddenly their room seemed much too small.

...

"You okay, Light?" Fang inquired as she opened her locker. Her shirt was dark and clingy from sweat. "You seem like you've been a bit distracted lately. Something going on with Serah? I know you were worried about that guy she's seeing."

"I'm fine," Lightning said, looking away. The gym was relatively quiet so early in the morning, and the locker rooms mostly empty except for a few determined students. It was a good time for both of them to get in an intense workout before starting classes.

Lightning simply hadn't counted on how badly she wanted to memorize every scar and every line of the tattoo on Fang's arm as the woman's muscles flexed with each exercise.

"Need to talk about it?"

Lightning shrugged, staring stoically into her locker. "Maybe later."

"Alright," Fang said agreeably. Lightning always appreciated how Fang never pushed her. "Might as well shower here, since we've got an early class today."

Slightly startled, Lightning glanced sharply at Fang, only to witness her tugging her sports bra over her head in one, fluid motion.

Lightning nearly stuck her head in her locker, using the door as a barrier.

"You gonna come? We'll have to hurry."

"Yeah. I'll be right there." Lightning closed her eyes and swallowed, chin tucked down. Her breath sounded loud to her own ears and trying to keep it quiet only made her more dizzy.

This was nothing new. They'd showered at the gym before. Lightning had seen Fang without her clothes and thought nothing of it before.

This was nothing new.

As soon as Fang wrapped herself in a towel and wandered to the showers, Lightning quickly followed suit. A quick, sideways glance told her Fang was in the farthest corner, facing away and standing under a steady stream. And Lightning did _not_ allow herself to stare at the stunning curve of her back-

Lightning took the furthest unoccupied shower head away from Fang.

She knew Fang had a crush on her a year ago. Was it like this for her then? Did she still feel the same way?

A discrete glance confirmed Fang was still facing away, keeping her own eyes fixed on the far wall.

It took her a minute to realize Fang was also waiting for her to leave first. She finished washing and left the showers.

By the time she was able to get her undergarments on, Fang left the showers.

Why hadn't she noticed this pattern before?

They swiftly got dressed. Thankfully Fang was fast enough about it that Lightning didn't have to feign disinterest for too long.

They left the gym together. Fang had her gym bag slung over her shoulder while Lightning held hers at her side. They were in their usual, companionable silence, although Lightning was still struggling with the unfamiliar thoughts and feelings welling inside her.

They passed a few sports fans, momentarily stopping them. While they were polite in asking for a photo, Fang had to wave them off with an apology.

"Sorry, we're already late for class. Maybe another time, yeah? Next game is this weekend, find me then."

The group agreed to be there. Lightning couldn't help but notice the awed looks in their eyes as they watched Fang. And how urgently she felt the need to stand between them.

Being in class didn't help either. For once she hardly cared about what material was being covered.

She was aware of Fang's every movement in the chair beside her. The serious, thoughtful look she had as she listened. The crinkle at the corner of her eye when the teacher made a poor joke. The way her hair slid down the side of her face when she look down at her notes. The way she pushed it behind her ear when she looked back up.

She was beautiful.

And Lightning felt herself aching to reach out and touch her. To brush back her hair for her.

Fang looked over and Lightning swept her eyes away, jaw set and gaze burning into her nearly blank paper.

...

They walked along the campus paths to their next class, Lightning's thoughts in turmoil.

"Fang."

"Hm?" Fang appeared content, always seeming to enjoy the outdoors. The campus had well kept paths surrounded by greenery.

Lightning's mouth shut, lips shifting for words she didn't know how to find.

Fang lifted a brow, but Lightning still couldn't think of what to say. No doubt noticing her struggle, Fang offered, "Hey, wanna watch a movie tonight? I got the new one that just came out. I think you'd like it. We can see it on my laptop."

Lightning sighed. "Sure."

…

Their faces were illuminated by the glow of the laptop, flashing and flickering as the movie progressed.

They were sitting on Fang's bed, legs bent so the laptop could sit between them as they reclined on the wall.

Lightning could hardly hold herself still. Every time Fang chuckled or made an idle comment, her ears would ring with the sound.

Fang smiled and pointed at the screen. "This part's good." She leaned over as she said it in order to keep her voice low.

"Okay," Lightning said, not paying attention.

Fang glanced at her, doing a small double-take. Her eyes dropped to Lightning's lips, quick enough that if Lightning hadn't been staring right back she would have missed it.

Fang appeared to gather herself with a deep breath and looked away. She cleared her throat. "Um, this next bit is..."

Lightning focused on Fang's tongue as it nervously swept out across her lips.

"Fang."

Fang tilted her head closer, but her eyes were determined to stay on the screen. "Yeah, Light?"

She still didn't have the right words, but words were never her strong point.

Steeling herself, she leaned across the small space that separated them and carefully kissed the corner of Fang's mouth.

Fang nearly jumped with surprise, staring at her now with wide eyes. A full second passed before Lightning huffed and turned her eyes to the other side of the room. "I should've asked first-"

A hand cupped the side of her face, turning her back. Fang's expression had changed entirely. Her eyes bore an agony she'd been carrying for months.

"Light?" Fang's eyes were searching. Her thumb brushed the underside Lightning's mouth.

Lightning's heart skipped. "I guess I made a list."

A smile of immense relief as well as slight disbelief broke across Fang's face. "So, you want... you want to be...?"

She thought maybe she nodded. She could hardly breathe as Fang leaned closer. Lightning swallowed, jaw tensing.

Fang moved a hand onto the mattress behind her, arm brushing against Lightning's back. Heart pounding in her ears, Lightning became fixated on the curve of Fang's jaw. The way her lips parted. _So_ incredibly soft...

Fang halted the barest of fractions away. Lightning could feel the tickle of her breath, and without hardly realizing she drew closer to the source until she felt the brush of Fang's lips. She heard and felt Fang's breath catch, though they barely touched.

Fang's lips were slow to close over Lightning's, but they were as soft as they looked and as warm as the hand on her cheek. Fang sighed, pulling back the barest of fractions, shifting her mouth to Lightning's bottom lip.

Lightning held still. Fang's tongue touched her lips tentatively, licking slowly over them as if to savor the taste, and Lightning felt herself slowly coming undone.

When Fang pulled back again, Lightning opened her eyes and found her staring in wonder. With the barest of smiles on their faces, Lightning's hands tangled in her hair. Without looking away, Fang closed the laptop - effectively cutting off the movie - and shoved it off the bed.

Their breath came harshly, louder now in the silence as their lips met in longing desperation. Fang's arms came around her. They couldn't seem to get close enough.

With a groan, Fang rose up and straddled Lightning's hips. Lightning's hands dropped and suspended in the air as Fang's weight settled onto her lap. Her head was cradled in Fang's grasp. She relaxed her arms and let her hands rest on Fang's waist.

Fang relented at last, loosening her grip in Lightning's hair and slowing the kiss until their lips only rested against each other. Their hands were close to the edges of each other's shirt, but hesitation kept them from going further.

Eventually Fang kissed her cheek and pulled back enough to look at her eyes. "How about a date, first?"

Lightning gave a soft smile. "Yeah. Okay."

They paused to catch their breath. Fang stroked her hands through Lightning's hair. It was unbelievably pleasant, and Lightning returned the gesture by stroking hands along Fang's back.

Fang cleared her throat. "It's, er. Gotten a bit cold in here lately..."

Lightning gave a brief laugh. "Right."

They managed to extract themselves from the bed. Once their pajamas were on and teeth brushed, they both returned to Fang's bed. They pulled the blankets back and settled in as best they could.

"We could push the beds together," Lightning suggested as Fang's legs tangled with hers.

"Mm." Fang brushed Lightning's hair back, shifting close enough their noses almost touched. "Maybe next time."

Smiling softly, Lightning closed her eyes. She felt lips press against her forehead, and Fang exhaled a sharp breath that shook with emotion.

Lightning reached for her forearm and squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"You took the time you needed," Fang replied, voice a little raw.

Lightning shifted closer, nestling her face into Fang's neck and bringing their bodies flush together. She fell asleep with Fang's arms tight around her.

…

The pins exploded, thrown down every which way as the bowling ball rumbled through them.

Except for one.

"Damn!" Fang was scowling as she turned from the lane and wandered back to wait for her bowling ball to be returned. She pointed at Lightning and cocked an eyebrow. "Better wipe that smug grin off your face before I wipe it off for you."

Lightning sat in one of the chairs, legs crossed and idly swinging a foot. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Fang winked at her. Her second throw managed to cleanly knock the remaining pin off the lane. It gave her a spare next to Lightning's strike streak.

Lightning got up to retrieve her bowling ball, adjusting the glove on her hand. Fang tsked as she approached.

"Last time I'm letting you decide where to go. Didn't realize you were an old pro at this."

Lightning smiled quietly. Fang stepped in close and leaned in so her lips were a breath from her ear.

"Although it's kinda cute the way you wiggle when you're setting up."

Sudden heat flashed across Lightning's cheeks. "I do _not_ wiggle."

Fang cocked a disagreeing eyebrow as she walked back to her seat.

Gritting her teeth, Lightning roughly strapped on the glove and picked up her ball.

She did _not_ wiggle.

She stood at the line, carefully placing her foot and adjusted her stance. She lifted the ball up.

And hesitated.

She glanced over her shoulder. Fang waved, lounging casually in her seat.

Scowling heavily, she refocused on the lane. When she stepped, she did her level best to keep her posture as unswerving as possible.

Halfway down the lane the bowling ball thudded into the gutter.

Jaw tense, she turned and glared Fang down, who looked genuinely surprised.

And then the smile came. "Something on your mind, sweetheart?"

_Hmph._

Lightning huffed and turned away, waiting for the bowling ball to return. She cocked a hip, resting a hand there.

The ball rumbled up the tray and she stared at it a moment.

_Two can play at this game._

She felt it in her next throw, but it wasn't awkward like she thought it might be. She was fluid and graceful and the bowling ball pelted beautifully down the lane, curving gently and crashing perfectly into the pins.

She turned back to find Fang staring, eyes wide and mouth closed. If there was a bit of a swagger in Lightning's step as she sauntered back to the chairs, neither mentioned it.

"Something on your mind?"

Fang cleared her throat. "Well. That was, er. Certainly something."

The game ended with Lightning a clear victor.

"So," Fang began as they turned in their bowling shoes. "You pick the activity, I pick the dinner, yeah?"

"Right."

"There's a new Pulse restaurant in town. Thought we could try it out. We can take the bus and be there in ten minutes."

"Sounds good."

They found themselves on a bus that wasn't crowded enough to give them the excuse to stand too close together. They opted to stand anyway, each grabbing an overhead handle side by side, and faced each other.

They talked quietly as the bus's movements gently swayed them.

"Have you been to this place before?"

"Nope. I heard it's supposed to be 'authentic' though." Fang chuckled a bit at that.

"I suppose you'll be able to correct them if it isn't."

"Yeah. Too bad there isn't a place in the dorms where I could do the cooking."

Lightning raised a brow. "I didn't know you liked to cook."

Fang grinned. "I make the meanest barbeque behemoth ribs. And it's not because behemoth's are mean anyway."

Lightning rolled her eyes with amusement.

The bus slowed to a stop. They had one more to go, but it seemed all the other passengers were getting off at this one. One of them asked for directions from the driver before getting off, and in their moment of privacy, Fang leaned down and kissed her.

Lightning didn't realize they'd been kissing for long until the bus jostled them a bit as it started up again. Fang pulled away, but Lightning stepped closer to her. She felt a hand rest on her hip.

"Here it is," Fang said quietly at the next stop. Fingertips brushed the small of her back as Fang let her step off first. Fang reached for her hand as soon as they were on the sidewalk. "It's just on the corner down here."

The new restaurant seemed to have garnered a lot of popularity in the short time it had been opened. A pleasant rumble of chatter and rushing servers covered the floor. Pulsian music and decorations filled the atmosphere.

They were about to get in line, but a young waiter waved them up. "Fang. Just in time." He smiled politely at Lightning.

"Hey, Noel."

"Managed to save you a spot."

"Great."

Lightning gave her a look.

"I've never been here, honest. I just... know some people."

Lightning shook her head and followed after Noel. They were given a small corner booth in the quiet section of the restaurant. Noel handed them their menus and set two glasses of water down before hurrying off.

"How's your Pulsian Script feeling?" Fang teased as she opened her menu. While all of it was helpfully translated, Lightning focused on the provided Pulsian characters.

Lightning's eyes flicked over the menu. "I can at least distinguish between Behemoth Tongue and Behemoth Steak."

Fang chuckled. They each ordered the steak and when Noel brought the food, they were comfortably silent as they ate the delicious meal.

Noel brought them a 'complimentary' bottle of wine, but he hinted about not letting his boss know.

"So," Fang started, swirling her glass of wine. Their plates were empty. "What's on your mind?"

Lightning rested her chin on a hand, observing as Fang brought the glass to her lips, eying her throat as she drank.

"Not much."

Fang set the glass down and looked at her. She seemed to be searching for the right words, averting her eyes for a moment.

"So," she started again. "You're okay with this? With us?"

Lightning looked down and searched for Fang's hand under the table. She stretched her fingers out, Fang doing the same, and their palms rested flat against each other.

She watched Fang as she laced their fingers together.

She was too aware of their surroundings to do what she wanted. Fang seemed to sense it. She brought the back of Lightning's hand to her lips, staring as she did so.

Lightning smiled softly.

_Us?_

_Yeah, I'm okay with us._

…

The Homecoming game was an intense battle, but Fang's team was in top form. It stretched out as long as it could, but a set from Tifa and a solid spike from Fang ended it definitively.

Lightning wandered idly toward the locker room. There was a lot of noise, cheering and laughing, coming from behind the door. Lightning waited outside.

At last the doors burst open and players filed out. Most acknowledged Lightning with friendly greetings.

Tifa gave her a knowing smile as she passed, moving close enough to say, "Fang's still in there. You can go in if you want."

"Thanks."

Lightning walked into the clean and spacious locker room, the door thudding loudly behind her. The room was quiet, but it was easy to find Fang rummaging around in her locker. Her hair was slightly damp from a shower.

She glanced at her.

"Sorry, Light. Can't seem to find my phone."

Lightning reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. "You forgot it before you left."

Fang looked at it a moment before chuckling. "Oh." She scratched the back of her head as she took it, checking the screen for any notifications.

"You played really well, today."

Fang looked up and smiled. "Thanks." She reached into her locker again, taking a few clothes out and transferring them to her gym bag. She glanced at her. "Everything okay, Light?"

Lightning realized she'd been staring, rooted to a single spot. She shrugged.

Fang picked up her high school sports jacket and draped it over Lightning's shoulders. "Bit cold outside, eh?" She brushed a knuckle under Lightning's chin, a teasing spark in her eyes, before turning back to her locker.

Smiling softly, Lightning stuck her arms in the sleeves, finding that it fit her quite well. Fang wore it often, saying it reminded her of home. And it was lucky, of course.

She pulled the collar to her nose and inhaled.

"...the others are gonna have a bonfire. Did you wanna go?" Fang closed her locker door and turned.

She stopped reaching for her gym bag when Lightning stepped closer and kissed her.

They both stilled as their lips made contact. A multitude of thoughts and feelings transferring between them, clearer than any words they could think to say aloud.

Fang reached up carefully, grazing the sides of Lightning's neck.. She kissed back, tilting her head. Lightning brushed her lips with a tongue and Fang answered in kind.

A deep inhale from both and Lightning backed Fang up against the lockers, a soft clank as they rested against it. Their lips meshed more willfully as Lightning pressed flush against her.

"I love you," Lightning whispered into their kiss.

She could feel Fang register the words through their kiss, a subtle pause. Then she released a short moan, pulling Lightning closer before delving her hands more intently into her hair. The kiss grew hotter and deeper until Lightning didn't have to think about what she was doing beyond the need to get closer. To feel more. Only their breath seemed to echo in the silent room.

They shifted until each had a leg snug and tight between the other's. Fang's hands blazed a slow, warm trail down her back, dipping into the small arch before curving to her ass and gripping boldly. Lightning rolled her hips at the touch.

She felt Fang's mouth hang open against hers, making a breathy sound in the back of her throat. It stoked a heat in Lightning that made her grind more for it.

Fang's hands gripped tighter. Lightning felt Fang's leg raise and curl at her hip. She grabbed the underside of her thigh to hold it up, letting it wrap around her, pulling her in.

Fang's head fell back against the locker with a gasp. Lightning buried her nose into her neck, constantly rolling her hips into Fang. Fang's hands dug into her back, fingers clawing, raising Lightning's shirt past the waistband of her pants.

A loud bang from the door made them still instantly. Neither moved, unable to continue but unwilling to let go. Feet padded along the floor. A locker door opened from a different aisle. Closed. The footsteps receded, gone as the door banged closed.

They each released a breath

Fang lifted her head from the locker, quiet amusement in her eyes as she cradled Lightning's face in her hands. "Let's go back to the room?"

Slightly cooled down now, Lightning nodded, stealing one more kiss before they parted.

The night was cool as they left the building, Fang's palm warm against her own. They were mostly quiet as they navigated the barren paths of the campus, unhurried steps countering rushed heartbeats. Stealing glances that might have been skittish were it not for the firm grasp of the other's hand.

They reached the dorms at last, letting themselves in. They took the elevator, the small space confining but the only change made was Fang's arm around her waist.

The hallway seemed to stretch longer than the whole of their walk. Lightning dug her keys out of her pocket and opened the door.

Fang closed it behind them and locked it.

They were alone.

Fang cleared her throat. "We could probably move the beds together now."

Lightning glanced at her with a small smile. They each pulled their own bed away from the wall, and then got on the outsides to push them the rest of the way together. The only way to get out now would be to crawl over the beds.

Fang scratched her arm. "You need anything first? Water or... something?"

Lightning shook her head. She shrugged Fang's jacket from her shoulders and tugged the sleeves loose from her arms. She saw Fang swallow, green eyes darting here and there as they watched her closely.

Lightning handed the jacket across. Fang grabbed it and set it to the side, barely taking her eyes off Lightning, who was now reaching for the hem of her shirt. Hunger briefly showing beneath nervous eyes.

They'd seen most of each other before. It was hard not to when they lived in the same room.

But it was different now. Because now they were willing to do more with each other than just look.

Lightning pulled her shirt off in one, smooth motion and dropped it to the floor. Her lightning pendant dropped against her bare chest. Perhaps she should feel nervous too, but there was hardly a trace of it in her. She was ready in every sense of the word. The feeling stayed with her even when she'd confessed; zero doubt entered her mind.

She knew what she wanted, and it was the woman standing across from her. Knew that she wanted her back, if the part in her lips meant anything. If the pass of a tongue foretold any thoughts.

Lightning unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her legs, left in just her light blue-colored undergarments.

Fang's eyes finally flicked up to hers. She seemed to have gathered her nerves because she reached for her own shirt without hesitation and whipped it over her head, dropping it as she undid her pants and shoved them down and off her legs. A black bra and panties were all that was left.

Fang had always been exceedingly comfortable in her body, just as Lightning was with her own. Fang, though, was packed in solid muscle and had the most beautiful skin that Lightning ever felt the need to touch.

They each pulled back the blankets of their respective beds and carefully got into them.

Laying on their sides to face each other, they did nothing but quietly stare for a brief moment.

Fang reached out first, touching Lightning's upper arm. She trailed her fingers down to her elbow.

Lightning shifted her arm so it rested along her hip and allowed Fang's hand to glide down further. She reversed, gliding back up.

"I love you, too," Fang said after a moment, eyes searching.

Lightning smiled. "I know."

Fang's fingers returned to her shoulder and dropped to touch the side of her face, brushing her cheekbones and lips. The line of her jaw. The side of her neck.

Lightning closed her eyes, breath a little shallow. "Don't stop."

Fang's hand paused and then continued, tracing the line of her collarbone. Moving to her chest. Lightning opened her eyes when Fang picked up her pendant. She brushed a thumb over it, looking it over before returning her hand to Lightning's skin.

Fang propped herself up on an elbow, resting her head on a palm as she trailed fingers around the curve of Lightning's bra. She smoothed the flat of her hand over her stomach, touching the navel piercing.

Eventually Fang reached toward her back, pausing. Lightning reached back and unhooked her bra. Fang's hand caressed over the expanse of skin unhindered, then up to her shoulder to pull the strap down. Lightning sat up enough to help tug the bra off and tossed it off the side of the bed.

Fang's hand was resting on her side. She took it in her own and moved it to cover her breast. Then she reached for Fang and pulled her in for a kiss.

Fang's breath was hot on her lips. Lightning reached again to the hand on her breast, cupping the back of it and holding it more firmly against her.

Fang inhaled sharply, and then Lightning was rolled onto her back, hips straddled. She hummed appreciatively as Fang's weight came down on her. She reached to unhook Fang's bra and it soon followed the same path of her own.

Lightning now had a chance to explore with her own hands. As their kiss deepened and Fang shifted more insistently against her, she caressed over the warm skin now open to her. Finding places where Fang shivered. Where her breath caught.

Fang pulled back slightly, fingers teasing at the edges of Lightning's underwear. Lightning nodded, working to catch her breath. The last article of clothing was pulled down her legs and tossed to the side.

Fang paused. Both were flushed. Lightning hooked a finger in Fang's panties, tugging a little. Fang removed them, throwing it off the bed like an afterthought. Her eyes were fixed on Lightning, but she seemed to be hesitating with the next step.

Lightning sat up, kissing her and urging her to lay on her back. She settled on top.

"Sorry. Can't stop thinking, I guess."

Lightning brushed Fang's hair back. "It's okay."

"You're gorgeous."

Lightning kissed her, whispering against her lips. "So are you."

Lightning shifted to the side a little, giving room for her hand to slide down Fang's stomach and dip between her legs.

Fang tensed, bending a knee up.

"Is that okay?"

Fang nodded, chest heaving a little. "Yeah..._._"

Lightning pressed kisses over her face, gently rubbing in different patterns, watching Fang's reaction closely.

"You like this," Lightning breathed, repeating a few strokes that had Fang's eyes rolling up.

"_Oh..._" Fang reached down, guiding Lightning's hand a bit lower. "I want-" Fang breath hitched shakily as Lightning's finger slid carefully inside.

"Like this?"

Fang clutched her head suddenly, wrapping fingers in her hair and kissing her roughly. Lightning let her take over the kiss as she paid more attention to the tight muscles grasping her finger. She thrust in small nudges. Fang groaned and heat flared throughout Lightning's body.

She set a knee on the other side of Fang's hips, straddling her. Hovering, she brought her other hand down and repeated the pattern that Fang seemed to like.

Fang shuddered all over. "_Light, I'm... hah..._"

Fang curled up, pressing her forehead against Lightning's as her body tensed and tightened. Lightning continued stroking and Fang's body jolted several times before shuddering with release. Fang kissed her hard, arms wrapping around her shoulders and bringing her down to lay on top.

Lightning thought to give Fang time to rest, but Fang's hands had other ideas. They were already sliding over her thighs.

"I want to touch you."

Lightning raised her hips as Fang's hands slid to the inner sides of her thighs.

Fang's eyes flicked up to hers suddenly. "Are you comfortable? Did you want to lay down?"

Lightning shook her head, tucking her face in against Fang's neck as a hand finally touched between her legs.

Fang kissed her temple and over to her ear, whispering softly there as her fingers became familiar with her most intimate place.

A hand cupped the side of Lightning's flushed face. "Let me look at you."

Lightning pushed up on her elbows. Fang tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Feels good, yeah?" Fang smiled, eyes searching with hunger and adoration. Seeking to please.. "Tell me."

"_Fang,_" Lightning whimpered softly, starting to roll her hips against Fang's clever hand. Lightning clutched the sheets. "It's good. It's really-" Lightning's breath hitched.

"Mm?" Fang urged quietly. She brushed over Lightning's lip with a thumb. Watched it quiver.

"Don't stop," Lightning gasped. "Don't stop... _Fang_."

Fang kissed her then, giving her just what she wanted. Lightning shuddered, letting out a soft cry against Fang's mouth. She was shaking all over as Fang's hand continued its torment.

At last her body gave in with a relieved sigh and she collapsed on top of Fang. It was a struggle to gather herself, but she shifted up so she could kiss her. It was sloppy, but neither cared.

Whispered 'I love you's' were their last words before tangling their limbs together and falling into a dreamless sleep.

…

**Five-ish years later**

Applause and cheers filled the air as the University of Cocoon Law School graduation at last came to a close. The graduates vacated their seats with smiles and laughter, hugging friends and searching out family members.

Lightning's black robe billowed gently in the breeze. She didn't have to walk far before she was barreled into.

"I'm so proud of you, sis," Serah said, hugging tightly.

Lightning returned the hug before letting Serah take her diploma to oggle at.

"Good job, sis."

"I'm not your sister," Lightning said automatically, glancing warily at the blond man. She spotted a redhead smiling nearby.

"Great speech, Lightning."

"Thanks, Vanille. Is...?"

"Behind you." Familiar hands touched her waist. Lightning turned to find herself in Fang's arms.

"You made it," Lightning said with a smile, looking her over. Fang had her fancy Ranger's hat on, and was dressed in green and brown formal attire with collared shirt and tie.

"Of course. I mean, can't help it if you're going to graduate during the biggest fire disaster of the century." Fang tilted her hat back, ducking under Lightning's graduation cap to peck her on the lips. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world. Etro knows I've been waiting long enough. You gonna come home for good, now? Last I heard, they really need some lawyers down in Gran Pulse."

"It just so happens I'm in need of a job."

"Well then," Fang grabbed her about the shoulders and hooked an arm under her knees, lifting her up. "This one's mine now. See you guys." Lightning laughed as she was carted away.

"Hey!" Serah shouted disapprovingly, chasing after them with Vanille right behind her.

"Fang! We're supposed to all have dinner together."

Fang groaned dramatically, setting Lightning on her feet with great reluctance. Fang lowered her voice so only she could hear. "I have my dinner."

Smiling, Lightning kissed her again, uncaring as their hats slid off.


End file.
